Bad Luck Sasuke
by adepsychedelicious
Summary: It’s been three day rain poured down. And it looks like Sasuke bad luck just has started yet. And maybe it has something to do with the weather. Or a certain girl.
1. chapter 1

Hey everyone!Hope you enjoy this story as well as me. I don't know to make this one shot story or not. But we'll see. Oh, and sorry if I make a grammar mistake. It's not my mother language. _

Chapter 1

It's been three days rain poured down into Konoha village with storm and flying leaves everywhere. Sometimes sun comes out just for a few hours and then hiding behind giant black cloud. Since the first day of raining he became uneasy with everything around. It's definitely one of the worst weeks for Sasuke. He doesn't believe in superstition but sometimes he calculates how long he has bad luck and the peak is three days. So he has good feeling for tomorrow. Turns out there are still long way to go.

Today he has a plan for himself because there is not much free time in shinobi world. He just get back this morning from mission with his teammates, Hinata and Shikamaru and all his clothes wet because of rain that look like all over the country. They reported to Hokage and left immediately to go home.

Hinata and Sasuke went to the same direction because his apartment not far from Hyuga compound. They walked side by side in silent. There is only sound of raindrop and splashed from running kids in the street. And then Sasuke stop walking. He stared at the road and face palm himself making groan voice. He just remembered that his laundry machine broke a day before he went to the mission. He cursed silently of his stupidity. His frowned face makes Hinata turn around and asked him.

"Nothing." He grunted and began to walk again. Hinata didn't know what is in his mind but she can take a guess.

"I can wash your clothes of you want. I know your laundry machine broke." Hinata talked softly. Its surprised him that Hinata knows his trouble.

"How did you know?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Well you asked me and Shikamaru 2 days ago where to repair your laundry machine." She looked at him with her white eyes. Without waiting for his reply, she raised her hand to pick up his bag. He hesitated for a moment until he finally gave in. He doesn't like to get help from others but he didn't have much choice. He could ask help for Naruto but there is no guarantee he is home. Besides Hinata offers herself and she also want to wash her own clothes. So it's like a win-win solutions for him. He silently thanked her and reminds himself to pay her kindness.

They split up in intersection and went to his apartment to get bath and sleep. He didn't care for his plan and decided to just do it tomorrow. He feels exhausted these lately probably because of lack of sleep and weather.

He woke up in early morning and started his day with tea on left hand and newspaper on right hand. He sits on the dining table, lower the newspaper and watching outside his apartment. He looked at a woman who hang her clothes and remember his clothes still with Hinata. And suddenly with wide-eyed he jumps out from chair for realization hit him like a brick. He realized he hasn't manage his clothes before gave it to Hinata which mean his underwear still in there. How can he forget something like that? In an instant he wash his face and brushing teeth, changes his clothes and run to Hyuga compound. He knew it's a bad decision to accept her offer.

When he opens the door he startled someone already in front of him. It was Hinata. She looked down with red face and shoved his bag to his face. It's full of clean clothes. They just keep silent for a minute. No one can say what is in their head because it's embarrassing. They both knew what makes it awkward in the first place. Hinata started to turn around before Sasuke talked.

"Wait. Let me take you out for breakfast as a thank you." He speaks firmly. And without waiting her reply he put his bag in bedroom and locked his apartment.

It's cloudy and he feels somber. He blames weather for his mood. He looked from the corner eyes that Hinata's face looking down. He thought she still shy for earlier. He tried to ignore it and step inside one of cafeteria.

They sat face to face close to the window. He order tea and scrambled eggs. Hinata ordered green tea and ozoni. They talked with a flow, there is no compulsion. Sasuke may be known as a man with a few words but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy talking. He simply talked when he needed to, with asking and answering briefly. That's how he likes the conversation. And Hinata is one of those people and he appreciate it. They've known each other for a while because of their work together in some assigned missions. An hour later he was ready to leave when he realized, again, that he forgot his wallet. How on earth he can be like this twice in a day.

There is a little tint of red on both cheeks. He was rarely being embarrassment but today, he makes an exception. Cursed under his breath, he taps his fingers on the table. He needs to think fast. He can hear a ticking sound, people talking, Hinata's hand playing with tea spoon, her eyes look directly into him. He could feel the tension in the air. She must be waiting for him to pay the bill. Suddenly he became restless. Taking a deep breath, he said he needs to go to bathroom first.

When he stood up, he hears a sighed. That can't be good. And then Hinata put some money on the table. "I'm a little bit in hurry so I'll be going. Good day, Sasuke-kun." She must silently judge him.

"No. I already told you I'll pay." He keeps his voice low.

"Then pay it now." She shifted her eyes from his frame. She can feel black eyes bore into her.

"After I get back from the bathroom." Emphasized the word 'after', he's getting impatient.

"I can't wait any longer. I'm not gonna leave until you pay but if I have to stay and wait for you then I'll be late. Why you have to pay later if you could do it now?" She doesn't like to argue especially with Sasuke. She doesn't understand him and he's not gonna explain himself, but it is okay for her to pay their food. She needs breakfast anyway before went to work.

He gritted his teeth with her stubbornness. Why can't she just get out and let him deal with it. He has his own plan. He intended to get back and make shadow clone to bring his wallet. It leaves him no choice other than telling the truth and accepts her kindness.

He sighed from defeated. "I forgot my wallet." He muttered his words while drift his eyes looking at the window.

He tried to looked away but sound of her muffle drawn him back. He could see from his corner eyes Hinata trying hard to not laugh at his foolishness. She closes her mouth with her small hand and red face that kind of remind him with tomato, an annoying one. His eyes twitched at her giggled. Oh how much he wants to strangle her neck. Folded his arm, he waiting her apologized which never came.

She catches her breath and smile warmly against him. "Well I should get going. Thank you for today. See you around Sasuke-kun." With that she leaves him alone dumbfounded. Sighing, he left the café and swore never going on that place ever again.

 _What a great day._

This afternoon he has an appointment with Konoha Hospital. It's a standard system to always check-up after mission. But before that he went back to cleaning his apartment and took a bath. Well he already took one last night before slept, but today he barely even got his morning routine done because of the accident. And the most important thing, Hinata doesn't know so it's okay. He nods approving his own conclusion.

Sasuke sit in waiting room for his check-up schedule. Clock ticking feels like a lullaby make him sleepy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." No answer. The nurse talked louder this time. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Someone jolted from his chair. With grunted, he stand and went inside. His irritate rising with a sight in front of him.

 _Not again. Since when did she work here anyway?_

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." Hinata smile brightly and make gesture for him to sit on a bed.

"I'm working here when I'm not in a mission. I volunteer to help Sakura-san and the other with my healing skill." She answered his silent question.

She stands in front of him and make a sign hand. "Byakugan." Vein around her temple appeared.

He kinda feels she's stripping his body with those eyes. In moment like this he prefers Sakura to do the job. At least he doesn't feel like a naked man around her. Who knows what else she could see. There's rumor Hyuga could also see through clothes. Not he minded it but its Hyuga Hinata he talked about. Sometimes he became fidgety with young innocence Hyuga.

"There are three chakra disturbances. Give it a time and they will back to normal. But I could fix it right away." She pointed finger to his right shoulder. His body relaxed with her soothing finger, warm from her chakra. It isn't so bad after all. He absorbed the warm as long as he can. But then all of sudden his body became stiff. He trailed her finger moved to the right ribs.

"Something's wrong?" she stop the treatment. She looked up to meet his face, which is calm. She waited for his answer but he remains silent. Feeling okay, Hinata continue the treatment. She hears a gasp this time. She looked up again and his face stays the same. This time she touched his ribs while eyes fix on him. She could feel his rigid body and he clenched his jaw. He tried not to look at her but he can take a guess that she is smiling. She can't be makes fun of him right now. He's just tickle in a few areas. Nothing's wrong with that. But he would not show her a satisfaction.

His patience is paying off. One more treatment and then it's done. This time her finger turned to left waist. He's getting sweat. An inch before touch, he grabs her wrist.

"I think we're done" she cringed from his hold. There is a sweat drop on his temple.

"But-" She frowned.

"Thank you but no." He cut her off. He didn't want to continue this. He gives firm nod and left.

He spent the last hours of day with sulking, and training. _

So that's my first chapter. I don't know if you like it or not unless you review. And please don't be harsh on me.

I'm trying to make a light story because it's my second chance make a story. It's kinda hard to portrait Sasuke. In this story I make him in his 20, after he get back from the redemption. He is getting matured in his life after the war. And I'm trying to make him not that arrogant. I even make him said thank you to Hinata because I think he never said that to anyone except for Sakura. I never watch the anime, but as I remember in the manga he just said his gratitude to Sakura and implying to Naruto in last chapter. But then again I'm sorry if I'm wrong.

And for Hinata, I never intended to make her stutter anymore. Because i guess she never stutters in front of everyone anymore. She became confident in herself and I love the development of her character.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The market always crowded despite the heat in the middle of afternoon. Sasuke wanders around the market searching one specific ingredient on his shopping list. Noisy sound and sweat doesn't lower his spirit. His hair already wet as he wipe his forehead. Dark blue shirt make a wet pattern on his back but he prefers the sun rather than rain. He took pride with his Kekkei Genkai but for once he wish to have Byakugan. At least he could see the target in this crowded place. Or a comrade who has Byakugan. Someone like Hinata. One stores to another make no result until he sees something round and red from far away.

 _Tomatoes._

He walks fast pushing people gently while mumbling an apology. Just a few steps and there's a woman pick up all the tomatoes.

 _Wait._

She gave the money.

 _No._

He arrived and the woman already left. He just laments the empty container in front of him. Feeling defeated, he close his eyes and slumped shoulder. He wants to make one of his favorite foods tonight. But here he is, searching almost an hour for just damn tomato. He gave up. It means he has to go to supermarket. He likes went to traditional market because it's cheaper and sometimes he could find things he can't find in other place.

"Is there anything that you like to buy?" An old trader politely asked.

He cracked his eyes. "Yes. Do you still have tomato?" He felt foolish to ask question which he already knew the answer to. But he was desperate enough to hope maybe there might be more tomatoes that the old man stored.

"Ah. A woman bought it all. It's a difficult time to produce tomatoes in this season. You probably need to go to supermarket."

"Hai." With that he left.

There's supermarket in the middle of city not far from his apartment. He almost runs with one bag full of ingredients on his left arm. He just needs to get it done as soon as possible. Once he got there, he looked up and read fruit section which is on the back. He's scurry on his way. He got feeling if he's too slow then the last event could happened again.

And he was right. Someone pick up the tomatoes and her back on him. For a second he experienced déjà vu.

 _Not this time._

He run and then became slowly. He knows that woman.

 _Hinata._

"Hyuga." He held her wrist. She took the last one when he stop her put it on plastic. She looks up and her eyes stared at him, taken aback.

"Sasuke-kun."

"I need those, just a few." He doesn't need to explain how much his effort to have those fruit. But his panting breath betrayed him. She could hear his cracked voice wanting it.

They stared at each other for a while, considered their choices to taking and giving. He noticed her skin was pale contrast with blush on her cheeks. He had something on his mind what cause her flushed. And the same time he realized, Hinata had spoken. "You still holding my wrist"

"Hn." He remains silent before speak again. "I still need those tomatoes."

"Ah. How much do you need it? I'm having an event tomorrow with my families and tomatoes have been sold everywhere. But I can give a few for you." She spoke softly he almost couldn't hear her.

"Five is enough." He took it from her hand and thanking her. His mind began wander what to do next. He could wait for her and went to cashier together or he could just leave. It probably kind of rude to leave without her and it surprised him to think that he considered her feelings.

He was too deep with his thought that he missed she talked to him and when he realizes, she's gone. Without thinking, he searched for her. After a few minutes, he found her on the cashier line. Why he feels the need to find her, he doesn't know. Maybe it because the heat from earlier. He rubs his temple and went to the other line. While waiting he see through window that it was raining heavily. He knows the weather is chaos these lately and he didn't bring an umbrella. This isn't like him at all. A ninja should have prepared for everything.

After paying he waited for the rain to stop as he steal a glance at Hinata that standing next to him and she had trouble with her bags and umbrella. He taps his thigh before finally he sighed and helps her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked side by side while he holding one of her bag – the heavy one – and Hinata hold the umbrella. Sound of rain drop in the middle of street with only the two of them perhaps could be as a romantic one, if only Sasuke's head did not keep bumping her umbrella. Her small figure compared to his definitely not a good combination. His irritation heightens every each bump. He kept his head low but useless. He started to think she do it on purpose. There is no way she didn't realize he is uncomfortable.

Thump.

 _One more._

Thump.

 _One more._

Thump.

 _Last chance._

Thump.

 _That's it_

"Let me." With a little force he yanked the umbrella from her hand. She is a little bit surprised but makes no effort to take it back. He took a deep breath.

 _Finally._

The way they walk starts to sync and her umbrella big enough for him to kept safe distance between their shoulders. From his point of view it's between her or the weather but he became increasingly restless at every step. Raining almost stop and he planned to drop her before going home. It was the planned until he realized his foot walking more distance from her house and walked directly until they stand perfectly in front of his apartment. And the weird part she didn't complain nor do something to snap out of him.

 _Did she really that nice to walk him home instead?_

He reached out a key from his pocket and walked inside. He put down her umbrella. "Come in." He said without looking at her. But he could feel her presence still make no move.

He went to the kitchen, put their bags on the counter and left to the room to changing his clothes with a new one. When he back, he saw Hianta waiting for him. She look confused, he noticed her nose wrinkle a bit. He also waits for her next move.

"Um, I think I should leave." Her grip on her plastic bags made a noise. He looked intently at her trying to find her eyes, which then he squinted because she looked at… his leg.

 _Hmm._

Slowly he set eyes down, nothing's wrong with it. He still has 10 fingers, clean, and no marks around it. So what is it she looking at. All of sudden he feels insecure. What if his thumb too big or his leg too pale, or even worse, too hairy? He frowns drowned at his own thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice snapped him back. He blinked. She tilted her head, wrinkled her nose again. Just a second, but he can see it.

"I'll make tea. You could sit there." He turned around and pointed to sofa across the room. When she wants to declined his offered, he already moved back inside. It looks like he didn't give her any choice other than stay.

She is waiting for precisely forty six minutes and still counting. After a few more minutes, her patients pay off. He called from the kitchen. And when she came, she can smell the food.

"What is this?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Your tea. And food." He replied casually, as there is nothing strange with all these situations. She could see something bothered him these lately and it's getting worse. But with politeness she sits and started to eat. This time they ate in silence. When it's done, she helps wash the dishes as gratitude and she went home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days he has a mission with Naruto and Sakura, his old team mate. He almost killed Sakura on processed, not that he intended long time ago, but simply because he lacked of attention at his surroundings. He saved her just in time before a forbidden jutsu almost pierced her heart. He was lying on the ground. Bloods dripped mingled with mud, tiny drops of rain fell on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran toward him. She immediately performs her healing jutsu into his upper part of his body. There is a big hole. Naruto is still fighting against the enemy. When he is done he runs towards him in a flash and gives him some of his chakra.

"Hah.. hah.. ah." Sasuke panted hard. His body burned. It heals fast. The blood stops come out.

It looks like he still counting his bad day numbers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000

He stayed a few days in hospital. No one visited him except Sakura and Naruto. Sakura came not just because they are friend but also because that was her job and Naruto only met him twice, when he took him to hospital and the second to bring ramen cup limited edition. Not that he complained to be left alone, but he just got bored easily with his activities on bed all day. He averted his eyes from his breakfast to vase on his right.

 _Flowers._

After finished his food he walked limp through the window and shift it slightly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to enjoy the weather. There is cloud before the storm and wind blowing his hair.

Rain will come soon.

He gritted his teeth lightly. Sound of thunder getting louder.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He opened his eyes.

"What is it Sakura?"

She puts hand on her hip. "I just want to check up on you and inform you that this is your last day. I know how much you hate trap in here." She grinned feeling proud for her hard work. He nods at her. When she walked out through door he stops her track.

"Sakura." She turns her head. "Thank you. And the flowers."

"Oh, that's not from me. It's Hinata." And with that she left, smirked on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"How are you?" Naruto stand near bookshelf playing with a red-white woodcraft, pride of Uchiha emblem. He looked bored and tired at the same time. He yawned twice and from his clothes Sasuke could tell he had just returned from mission or training.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone, snatched the woodcraft from his hand. "Don't touch something that isn't yours." He checked around searching where Naruto found it. Too shy to ask Naruto he decided to put it in his pocket.

"What was that attitude? I'm just visiting my friend and this is what I get? Sasuke, you seem anxious these lately." Knit his eyebrow Naruto feels offended but diminished it, waving his hand. "Ah, actually I also want to say Hokage-sama request your attendance now. Don't give me that look. I don't know what for but it look like you're gonna have mission with Hinata. I already told her." He said nonchalant ignored his intense gaze. After chit chat a while, Naruto left him alone to went to Ichiraku.

 _Hinata huh._


	3. chapter 3

I'm back. thank you for your comments even for the rude one. yes im talking to you anon.

And also for you who likes and follow this story .

now enjoy it!

Chapter 3

It's a simple mission after all. They have to delivered important scroll to Kazekage in Suna. The mission itself was given to them because Sasuke still in stage of healing after his last S-class mission with Sakura and Naruto. He asked personally to the Hokage several times after being discharged from the hospital but there is no response until now. This is better than nothing at all. Since childhood, his need to move has never subsided, constantly free like bird as a sign that he lives.

Sasuke never once stayed long at one place. He never likes to admit it but it was nice to go to Suna and he planned to stay when the Kazekage offering them rooms for the night. Suna is just one big desert, with no rain and just sand as far as you can see. It was perfect condition for him, if only his teammate didn't turn down the offer.

"Tch." He feels irritated with these situations but make no fuss about it. All this time they always polite with each other, talking or at least a slight nod whenever Hinata asked him question. But today Hinata needs to learn to not messing with an Uchiha. He gave her silent treatment all the way home. Not even look at her when she suggests them to eat at one of famous restaurant there before going home.

The rain began to fall in thin mist when they decided to run. Her long, blue midnight hair flew as they jumped between tree trunks. They were on their way back to the village when he feels the urge to look at her figure from the corner of his eyes. He is no longer angry at her; still he wouldn't make a first move. Hinata could feel his eyes staring at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice startled him. He looked to the side. The water running from her bangs down to the bridge of her delicate nose and some right through her neck and disappear under white coat. He swallowed. For the first time he couldn't look away. Combination the rain and her form almost perfect in all aspect.

 _Almost_.

"Sasuke-kun?" The red eyes make her cautious of what happen inside his head. "I think you should look ahead before you run over –" The last words never came out of her mouth because the next thing he knew was the darkness surrounded him.

"Are you okay?" She jumps down walking heading him.

"Ughh." He wakes up and into a sitting position; his grunt respond while holding his forehead should be enough as a signal that he is both fine and not.

"Can you stand?" There was a slight of concern in her voice, but the treatment still on going. She sighs at his odd behavior. She activates the Byakugan. "There is a small village 4 km from here. I think we could get rest there. The rain is getting thicker. And I think your head.." Her voice trailed off as she saw something on him. "Anyway, we should hurry." She turns around but before that he can see her silly smile.

The sound of splashed could be heard, their feet pounding as they run off for 10 minutes to the village. Both were soaking wet from heavy rain. Stopping at the only lodging in this village, they stepped inside. Some drops dampen the wooden floor, forming footprints. He took off his black hood first, Hinata followed whilst tapping the ring bell on receptionist desk.

"Hold on." Sound without a trace. Sasuke tried to peer down when suddenly an old lady appeared from behind the desk. She has wrinkles and wearing glasses but other than that she looks like a fine old lady.

"Good evening! Do you want to check in for a room? I have two types of room, which are twin bed and king bed. It is not much choice with a small village like this, but I assure you in my place it will be a night to remember, especially with our new onsen, youthful like you must like it!" Her beaming smile reminds Sasuke of certain people; someone who always has this kind of passion. He looks to the side and met her eyes. It looks like they both share same thought.

"Ah, yes. I think we prefer a twin bed room for a night. Is it okay with you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." That's his only reply. He broke his silent treatment but that doesn't mean he forgive her.

"Well it settles then. I'll make the payment check." She takes the hanging key and put it down on desk. While she was busy with the check, Sasuke mischievously took the key and left without bring out a single money. He could feel Hinata slack-jawed eyeing him until he turn left. For the first time this week he closed his eyes and smirked.

Unpack his things, 15 minutes later Hinata walks in and put her bag on the bed next to him, closer to the window. She looks annoyed he can tell; there was a hint of sour look on her face but she covered it with nonchalantly walk to the bathroom.

He ignored her attitude as he wasted no time to the onsen and changed clothes in the bathroom, his mind already fixed on getting to the hot springs. Washing his face, he looks into the mirror to find big red bruise right in the middle of his forehead. His mind went straight back to recent embarrassing event not long ago.

 _That's why she made that silly face._

Scowling on his face, he head to the pond, towel around his hip.

He opens shoji door slowly, his eyes presented by astonished view lie ahead. Clear water with smooth surface rocks around it and bamboos on left side. But the landscape that makes him wide-eyed. Beautiful green-orange leaves on the hills with valley between them, fog in some place adds to its beauty. The sound of whistling woods can be heard as a treat for his ear. There is no cloud tonight. Sky above him filled with river stars, it look like someone spilled the tiny pearls to perfect it.

He holds his breath seeing all of this at once.

 _It is a night to remember._

And then, the sound of splashing brought him back to the ground. His eyes are searching for source of the sound. In the corner of pond, Hinata backside could be seen, she ties up her long hair showing off her pale flawless skin.

He holds his breath, feeling weird at the sight. Quietly he walks backwards avoiding her, when at the third step there was a squeaking sound.

 _Stupid wooden floors._

Hinata quickly looked back. They looked at each other.

 _There is no turning back._

With confidence he walked outside. Once he entered the pond, he leaned against the rock behind. Silently he made a long sigh, feeling content with his skin and his muscles made contact with the water. He tried so hard to keep his eyes away from her, but only lasted for 10 seconds.

He drifted his eyes slowly aim to his left. She placed her hands on her chest; bowed head deeply cover her rosy face, including her ears and neck. Her quick breath trying to calm down, but all he could see was her moves in slow motion, the way she blinked, shook hands, all moving slowly and clearly. And she snaps at him, that's when he realizes he activates Sharingan the whole time and already walking in the middle towards her. Awkwardly he coughed and set back, closing his eyes. With that, he heard the sound of water and waves, her footsteps getting far away.

He spends more time relaxed his body before he decided to get back to the hotel room. He was tired and sleepy; dragging his feet heavily step by step climbing up the stairs until he stood in front of his room.

Click. The door did not budge.

 _What the -_

He twitched his eyebrow. She locked it.

Sighing he knocked on the door. No response. He tapped it twice. There is still no response.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

He knew he had passed the curfew but still, she is a ninja. Even if she slept, she must hear it, hell, she must hear footsteps across the room or his chakra. She can't let her guard down just because they sleep in the hotel. They are still in a mission, even though they are on the way back.

He knocked it louder than before. After the fifth try, he began to be tempted to burn it down with his Amaterasu. But he held it. Take a deep breath, he slumped his shoulder while his face looking up. Again, he cursed his luck these lately. He almost gave up and turned his heels before trying once more. But this time, he simply called her name before knocking.

"Hinata." He raised his hand to tap on the door.

Within a short time after he called her, there was a click sound. It felt like she was waiting for him behind that door. When he opened it slowly, he was ready to glare at her but she was on her bed, her back to him. He could see her silhouette in the moonlight, her pale skin shining contrast with her black clothes. Her smooth hair spray covered the pillow. His anger disappeared in an instant, leaving him with blank eyes bored to her figure. He squeezed his eyes shut and rub his temple to ease whatever he was thinking about all these confusing situation. Dropping himself to the bed, he sleeps in no time.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since the last time he spoke to her on their last mission together. He was already on track and the Hokage has enrolled him on solo mission. He preferred working alone rather than with other teammates, but he made an exception for Naruto and Sakura. And also Hinata. He felt getting soft with people around him.

It's in the middle of daylight; there is only one person with black coat walked through village. He just got back from another mission. His eyes wondered around to see banners, flags, lanterns, and tents waving due to the strong wind. He squinted to avoid the dust. While he crossing the park, there is an amusement park; there are many shinobi assisted the construction. He just left for a week and they already celebrate his absent. He smirked with his own lame joke. Tighten his pace he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. It's getting hard to see with dust and sunbeam, but he never missed black-orange clothes from distance walking straight right to him. Immediately he turned his heels and was surprise because of something flying into his face; and mouth covering the view. Irritated he took those things. A pamphlet and leaves on his mouth. Trying to get rid of it, but at second glance he withdraw for something written on it. Not something, but someone.

Hinata.

And Naruto.

He read it once again. What kind of performance they will show at the festival, Sasuke couldn't find a reason for his feelings. He was upset. For a moment he forgot that he was trying to avoid certain people. Pat on a shoulder woke him up from his thought.

"Sasuke!" His grinned really made Sasuke dizzy. He put the pamphlet in his pocket.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He emphasized his name.

"I just want to ask you to come to the festival. I'll perform there, dattebayo." Naruto put his hands on waist, feeling proud.

"With who?"

"Hinata.

"Perform what?"

"Jutsu."

"When?"

"Day 2"

"Which is?"

"Sunday"

"What time?"

"Two."

They observed each other. Both a little bit tense from their quick debriefing. Naruto the one broke the silence first.

"What's the sudden interest?" His voice and face made a suspicious gesture.

"Youre the one asked me to go there."

"I know. It's just a little bit weird you ask this much." Hold his chin with right hand, Naruto tried to read his mind.

"Nothing. I just want to know the story behind it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Aa. It's just a performance from each clan to show their technique. And I just want to participate on this festival and the committees pair me with Hinata."

"When did it happen?"

"Two weeks ago I guess." He hesitated but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I register myself two weeks ago."

"No one told me about it." He mumbled to himself referring to Hinata. She didn't tell him anything.

"What do you expect? We know you don't like this kind of thing."

"Where to?"

"What? To register? It's closed. Last register was yesterday. Besides, you don't have a clan."

"Neither do you but it doesn't stop you from participate does it." He didn't need justification to remind him of his deceased clan.

"I suppose you're right." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly to ease the mood. And then he made palm fist gesture, an idea came up. "Well it's great! Gai-sensei is one of the committee. You could ask him to pair you with Tenten. She performs alone. You both tool users, yours with your sword. This is gonna be great, dattebayo. And-!" naruto still rambling over and over, excited about it.

"Why aren't you with Tenten?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Wha-? No! I already practice my moves with Hinata almost every day. Nuh-uh." Shook his head, Naruto disagreed with him.

 _Practice my moves with Hinata._

"What kind of moves?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret. But let me tell you this. Our moves full of passion and sweat. Yeah, lot of it." He's wiggles his eyebrows making Sasuke grabbed his collar.

"What?" His voice remained low.

"What? We just train for our performance."

He looked at him closely.

 _He is innocent. He's not talk about that kind of moves._

Sasuke tried to think positively. "Yeah right." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto pulled himself away from him, slightly tripping. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke tried to avoid his question.

"Hm, she prefers to stay at hospital. Besides I don't want to pair with her. You know how strong she is. I'm afraid she will break all my bone till I can't-"

"Till you can't what, Naruto?" Sakura stood behind Naruto, raising her fist to scold him but held back as she sees Naruto's face, looks horrified.

"Sakura-chan! Aah, hahaha. Nothing! I just talk with Sasuke about the festival. He wants to join us."

"Really, Sasuke-kun? It's so not you at all. What's the change?" Sakura made a face of disbelief.

"No reason. Why don't you partake with the festival?" Sasuke changed the subject smoothly.

"I don't know. I just don't want to. I know it is gonna be slow day at hospital with people gather around to see the show, but still. Besides, I don't have a partner."

"You can partner with Naruto. I think we should represent team 7. You and Naruto. Me and Tenten. Or Hinata. Hinata could also work. Definitely." Sasuke tried to make an excuse.

"Why me and Sakura-chan. Eer, I mean-" Naruto closes his mouth when he look at annoyed Sakura.

"Yeah. I don't think that's a good pair. I suggest it's between you and Naruto. You were hero war. They will want to see both of you without a doubt. It's also a good deal for my profit." Sakura looking up, wide smile imagining something.

"What do you mean profit?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Eh, nothing!"

"Sakura-chan." They both looked at her intently.

"Fine. But don't get mad, okay. It's an agreement between me and Tenten. After the war, Tenten business slumped due to the peace. She saw your popularity and there is high demand for your figure. That's when she came to me to join the club. We wanted to ask you personally but we knew you're not into it. So as your best friend, I gave permission to make it in craftsman. Apparently it was sold out in just a few days. We made a lot of money on it. But these lately the sale decreased. With this festival, we can make profit again. Sorry guys." Sakura finished it lamely, smile sweetly to them.

"When you're planning to tell us this story, Sakura-chan?"

"Um, never?"

"You take advantage of us Sakura-chan, and my body. And the worst part you didn't share it with me."

"Come on. I often pay for your food, am I?"

"Can't argue with that." Naruto muttered.

"And what about me?" Sasuke didn't care about the money. But he doesn't like she did something behind his back.

"Err, with your good reputation from those figure they slowly accept you again in this village right. I mean not just this village, but also from others. They adore you again, right?" There is no response from both men.

"Look I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean to. I will tell Tenten to stop the sale." She felt defeated.

Sasuke observed her for a moment. "It's okay. Just don't go behind my back again."

"You're the one to talk." Sakura mumbled to herself but Sasuke ears still perfectly function. He stared at her intently. Feeling awkward, Sakura clapped hand. "So! It settled then! I will register myself. You too Naruto, Sasuke-kun." She dragged Naruto walked to the main street.

 _This is not the plan._

Sasuke groaned walking behind them, hands on pocket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The awaited day has come. Its midday and he was on waiting line with Naruto and other shinobi. They stood in the middle of the field. He was number four, two ahead before Hinata and Sakura. People gathered around to see the spectacular performance from Konoha Shinobi.

Since day one people came from all over to enjoy the festival and amusement park. People carried maps they got from the shinobi who are on duty at the front gate. There were several points where the festival is held across the village. The weather also supports the situation, cloudy with sun and birds flying everywhere.

 _Finally the actual summer is here._

Sasuke enjoyed the heat from the sun on his face. Closed his eyes, he separated himself from the other to reflect his feelings.

 _How did I end up in this weird situation in the first place?_

Soon he heard footsteps from behind. It was light and the same time firm steps brushing with the grass. It surprised him that he could guess who came just from the sound of her footsteps. He just knew.

"Sasuke-kun, break a leg."

He opened his eyes to meet her white eyes. For some people the Hyuga may have cold gaze, but not her. She has the warmest one and if just he could see a little while longer, there is a trace of other color from the depth in her eyes. It's not pure white, but tiny speck of blue sky in the center of her pupil. He wasn't sure but next time he will look carefully to ensure it.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Are you?"

"A little bit." There is a traced of tiny smile on her face.

"Is it because of Sakura or Naruto?"

"Maybe because of Sakura-san." She stopped talking to see his reaction before laughed and continued. "I didn't mind to switch partner with Sakura-san. It's just I had been practiced with Naruto-kun for a while for this and I'm a bit disappointed. But I think it is okay though. At least I could spend time trained with him. Training with other opponent is good. It's to measure your own strength."

He felt guilty and bothered at the same time.

"We could train together if you want."

"Huh?"

"You don't want to?"

"Not that." She waved her hands. "It's just-" Someone cut off her talks.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran towards them.

"Naruto-kun. Good luck for your performance."

"You too, Hinata. I'll see yours too from the backstage after mine." He gave her a wide toothy grin with a thumb.

"Sasuke. It's almost the time." With that he ran back to the stage.

Sasuke looked at her one last time. "I'll see you after this." He patted her head and left.

"Now! For the main event! It's a performance that we all have been waiting all day! Ladies and gentlemen, our hero war… Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!"

People cheered with Naruto and Sasuke entered the stage. Without a long wait, Naruto instantly performed hand sign.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique." Suddenly the stage full of blonde hair and the black one is among them.

 _It's too crowded._

"I'm gonna start to attack my shadow clone. Here we go!"

Naruto began using taijutsu to his opponents that wrestled against him. One by one the clone vanished leaving smoke. Then he released big shuriken and threw it away. When approached its divided into two.

"Shadow Shuriken Technique." Two clones disappeared.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto threw it and hit a few clones. Another smoke came out. Sasuke tried to keep composed but it's getting out of hand. Smoke everywhere and it's still too crowded with each Naruto clones bumped into him here and there.

"Tch." He attempted to the corner stage but failed.

They didn't discuss scheme about their performance. Naruto just said that he will perform first and he is the second. He had enough. Screw with the plan. He unsheathed his sword and attacked Naruto's clones.

"Huh?" Naruto saw his shadow clones get together to one point on the right stage.

"Sasuke?" He squinted for a better look. "Oi, Sasuke! It's not your turn yet!" He yelled to make Sasuke heard his words. But he didn't care. He just wanted to finished them all. Finally all clones headed to Sasuke, leaving stunned Naruto alone in the middle of stage.

"Lions Barrage." He used one of his favorite taijutsu and excited he can kick Naruto on the head. Smirked, he performed hand signal.

"Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu." Naruto dodged it but some clones couldn't make it.

"Chidori Senbon." With final blow, all clones were gone.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto's getting angry with his attitude. People looked amazed with both men who were now standing face to face. Naruto didn't waste his time to show off. He closed his eyes and turned into six paths sage mode. Folded his arms across his chest with smug on his face irritated Sasuke. In a blink Naruto moved and strike him with two blue balls.

"Rasenrengan." Two of them smashed, stage cracked a little. But nothing happened. Smoked clear and Sasuke standing still, purple chakra surrounded him.

"Susanoo, huh? That's unfair dattebayo."

"Same goes to you with your six paths sage mode."

Naruto retreated and dismissed his sage mode. They were fighting and jumped until they made to the top of the stage. People became apprehensive and choose to stay a few meters away. Even other shinobi who was still in backstage tried to escaped from there. They concerned the stage will collapse.

"What are they doing? This is ridiculous." Sakura shake her head seeing her teammates.

"I think we should stop them." Hinata's voice shook slightly, worried face as she spook to her.

"You're right. I have an idea." Sakura whispered something, Hinata nodded understanding.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto tossed it to the side and flew in circular motion. Sasuke deflected it, stepped out and fell.

"Summoning Jutsu." A hawk came out of nowhere. Sasuke landed on his body. Both are still too stubborn, trying to make an impression without using the same jutsu twice. Though people were scared but still cheered when they saw his hawk.

Naruto heard their shout. Didn't want to lose, he also jumped and bite his thumb. Sasuke knew what Naruto trying to do. Seeing this he released his hawk and make the same gesture. Both yelled almost in sync. "Summoning Jutsu." This time a huge frog and a snake arrived from smoke. The stage split into two in the middle, collapsed because of their weight. Suddenly the air was intense and quiet. No one made a sound.

Then out of the blue, two women ran into them in a flashed. One of them clenched hand and jumped. "Shaaanarooo!" Sakura hit the ground then an explosive sound could be heard made the ground tremble and crack. The ground collapsed and made a big hole.

Naruto and Sasuke lost balance when it happened. That's when Hinata made a leap directing her hands specifically to two figures that was standing on top of two animals.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall." The power of air palm sends them out and fell. People gathered around the circle to looked better at the dynamic duo.

"Did you summoning me just for you to show off?" Gamakichi asked irritably.

Naruto lay down not far from him, his head hurt really bad. "Ugh, I'm sorry Gamakichi. I didn't mean to." He held up his head.

"Sasuke-sama, if there is nothing dangerous, I would like to retreat." Without waiting for Sasuke's reply, Aoda disappeared, followed by Gamakichi as fast as they came.

Naruto and Sasuke opened his eyes to meet with the dark silhouette with white eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Naruto cringed while Sasuke closed his eyes, both had been accepted their destiny because of their own stupidity.

"Gentle Fist." After that, everything went dark.

Well that's the end of chapter 4. the truth is I dont think I'm good at describe fighting style. its just really hard.


	5. chapter 5

I am back. This just another short chapter. /

I know. everytime i wrote i feel like i already wrote a long one but turns out its not.

hima-23: yeah i like to picture sasuke being funny but with his own way. in the manga he doesnt have humor but i guess he has his own momen to be one with someone he care deeply, in this case is hinata. even though i believe naruto get annoyed with his weird behavior. XD

wolf-enzeru: yes it was hard! thats why im not gonna focus on action story. thanks for your review from the start! i hope you enjoy this chapter too.

rinyhyuga: he is! but probably hes not aware of that. soon he will. i guess in this chapter. ups, spoiler! :p

enjoy!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh. Huh?" Sasuke groaned rubbing his head. Dizziness when he blinked a few times, pain on his stomach.

"Where am I?" No response. He looked to his left. Naruto slept snoring quietly.

This is rather reminiscent of our past.

Holding with one hand, he wakes up to sitting position. Looking around he saw that he lay not far from the stage, or that was left of what used to be a stage, now just a piece of junk. The mob has gone; just a few people walking around and shinobi clean up their messed. And then he spotted her. Walked to his direction with Sakura, she smiled and chuckled, he guessed what seemed looked like a joke between two girls.

They stood in front of them, both hiding something behind their hands. But he wasn't curious enough to ask.

"Finally you guys awake. It's been fifteen minutes."

"Hm?" Sasuke didn't realize Naruto already sit beside him, yawned stretching his body.

Since when? Did he notice me watching Hinata?

The way he smiled wickedly at him, he can take a guess.

"We should leave now." Sakura commented again.

"Hmph." He raised and patted his pant. "I'm going home. Hinata, you come?" He didn't know why he suggested her to come. It's just slipped from his mouth.

"Ah, hai. I need to take a shower and change clothes." Then she talked to Sakura. "We meet at the south gate okay."

"Okay Hinata. Be careful. Come on, Naruto." She waved and walked with Naruto, leaving Hinata with Sasuke.

They walked side by side like they mostly do after missions. Even when one of them needs to buy food or to a convenience store, or as simple as greet an acquaintance on the street on their way home after mission, the other one always escort. There is no pledge for them to come home together, it's just happened naturally. It started by accident and now it become habit.

A good one.

Sasuke was a man with horrible past. He still atoned for his sin. With every successful mission, either alone or with his teammates, there are feelings of relief. One way to forgive himself and one more chance to save his village from danger. His life may fill of bad memories, with few happy one. But he knew none of that he regretted because he won't be here, as strong as he is now to protect the village, if not because of those memories and people who lives within him. Now this is another step to condone himself and it begins with openness.

"It looks like I'm the one who was seeing you after the show." She giggled referring his promises before. There is no response from him. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked, eyes searching for him.

"I can come to the festival with you." He cursed under his breathe, it supposed to be a question, but came out like a command.

"I suppose it's okay. The truth is I've been waiting for you to ask me that question, if that was a question in the first place."

Hinata honesty surprised him a bit but his stoic face still remained.

"Hn. I will pick you up at 7." She didn't reply, but a smile on her face. That was more than enough for him.

Exactly at 7 p.m. he arrived at her place. He wore black yukata with Uchiha clan crest on his back. Hinata was waiting for him at Hyuuga gate wore violet yukata with white floral motif. She tied her hair and made a bun, with a few hairs come off naturally. He was stunned by her appearance and it seemed Hinata felt the same. They never see each other wearing yukata before. The sight was breathtaking, for him to see something beautiful right in front of him. For a split second they lost of words, lost in each other eyes. It meant for only a thought but that one word slipped from under his breath. Faint sound but firm enough for him to realize it came from his mouth.

"Such beauty."

"Huh?" Her pupil was slightly enlarged. Make her more than what she is now. He gulped for his carelessness. He turned his head from her.

"Ready?"

"Ah, yes." She walked first and Sasuke followed from behind, speed up his pace to align her. When they arrived at the south gate of festival, they met with Sakura and Naruto. Waved their hands, it surprised them to see Sasuke went to the festival and with Hinata but didn't ask his reason. They just glanced at each other for changes in their best friend's behavior.

There were lights everywhere, families with their children running and laughing. Stands of foods and games lined up to right and left side. Naruto and Sakura stopped at Takoyaki stand. Sasuke narrowed his eye to her. He could tell from the way Hinata smiled as she watched the children play, he also wants to put a smile on her. Nudged at her, he pointed his thumb to the small pool where goldfish were swimming swiftly running from the poi. He talked with the owner and gave some cash to him. For a second he confused because the owner seemed like know him from the way he smiled widely and said something like, that funny Uchiha, or something along that. He ignored that guy.

Hinata watched from behind, Sasuke crouched and pulled up his sleeve. He was ready to use his Sharingan before the owner said there would be no cheating with any kind of jutsu. He looked up, secretly asking for permission. The owner shook his head. Grunted softly he turned off his eyes, back to the original black. The owner even asked him to close his left eye because obviously he can't turn off his Rinnegan.

Such pain in the eye just for a fish.

The rule was simple. Caught a goldfish with poi and place it to small cup. What made it hard not just from the fish itself but also the poi. It was easily break down when the fish twisted his body trying to escape.

The first try was failed miserably. The poi broke before he even caught one. The second attempted also failed. He was getting uneasy with the third tempted especially when he saw Naruto smirked, relaxed his muscle fingers and joined the games. The girls watched from behind their little competition. Sakura bend over between two and whispered deathly voice to them.

"Do not try making the same mistake twice. Or else I will beat you up again." Sakura gave a wide smile and gripped their shoulder. "Now, win this game and give us the fish." Naruto looked horrified while Sasuke still remain. But no mistake, Sakura could feel he was shivering slightly from her strong gripped and threat.

This time he needed to be careful and steady. He listened from Naruto moaned that he was lost twice. Now they battled on the same page. Sasuke eyeing his prey, there is one apart from the other fishes, he slowly cornered the fish.

Steady, steady.

And it ran. He was pissed now. But a gently hand on his right shoulder soothing him. He looked to the right; saw her pale face closer to him. She didn't spare a glance at him but pointed to specifically fish in the middle of pond. It was alone with no fish near it. He maneuvered to guide the fish to the corner. Slowly he approached, the fish searching a gap to run. Suddenly, the water slightly wavy and he caught it. Just in split second Naruto also caught it. They place it into the small cup and gave to the owner. He wiped his forehead from sweat.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He got two rewards that night. Not just a smile, she also blushed. That gestured alone gave his heartbeat pounded twice than usual. Sasuke presumed Hinata used water jutsu for them win the competition. He didn't need to ask, it supposed to be a fun night, just enjoyed the day with the people he cared. He made his own promised to make her smile and he succeeded. The thought alone made his heart warm.

They currently sat on Yakiniku Q restaurant. Naruto and Hinata sat side by side with Sakura and Sasuke across them. They talked all night after walking around the festival and met with other friends. Sasuke never once went to this restaurant, but for others it was a place where they shared their laughter together. Naruto kept talking about his memories of this place. There were so many things that Sasuke fall behind but he listen each story Naruto shared with him. He listened while imagined he was there among them, celebrated every victory, birthdays, or simply celebrated life that was given to them. Life of shinobi always at the edge, with peace was hard to achieve. In the peaceful day like this, every moment were precious.

He looked straight at her. There is a hidden smile between them known for only those two who shared.

"Sakura-chan, what was that trophy I saw earlier?" Naruto was referring to something that Sakura hidden from him after he woke up from "the incident".

"Ah, it was, you know. Nothing." She waved her hand in front of her face to dismiss him.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan." Naruto began whined. Sasuke munched nod his head asked her silently to answer the question.

She glanced at Hinata before answered. "Just don't regret it. You ask for it, Naruto, Sasuke-kun." They nodded.

"Actually I want to show this to you when we met at the gate. But I just don't wanna rub it off into you guys." With smug face she pulled out camera out of her small purse. "One of audience gave me this recorded and uploaded it to my camera. I gave you one last chance to back off."

"Let us see it." Naruto snatched it from her.

They looked closely and watched it together. And it was humiliated. Once in Sasuke's life regretted watching this video. There was sound of cheered people, not for unconscious men beneath them, but for two women stood highly with MC between them hold up their hands as a victory posed.

"It's not a competition. But the audience loves your performance. We were supposed to have a fight competition after this, but since the stage collapsed, so I will give these trophies to both of you as an appreciated. Congratulations!" People applauded and whistled, shouted their names over and over again.

"What? They recorded it?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well you see, they also broadcast it live on TV." Sakura grinned and tossed with Hinata, who reluctantly accepted. Sasuke's face was unimpressed.

That's the reason that guy called me the funny Uchiha.

"It's not fair, dattebayo." Naruto whined all night and Hinata comforted him, telling him it's okay and people knew his strength without him showing it.

"Thank you, Hinata." He smiled weakly at her.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

While Hinata consoled Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura talked about everything happened in the village, from trivial to serious things. He admitted secretly he enjoyed talking to her, but she could be annoying sometimes. She always knew what to talk about and controlled the flow of conversation. And he will listen for everything she said, even though at the outside he looked like he couldn't care less. But she knew it, the way he closed his eyes and nodded as a sign for her to continue her speech, that he valued their friendship.

All of them had a dark and sad untold story, especially team 7. Clash each other for the sake of their own beliefs. Now they became mature over time, the way they interact was a living proof.

Past midnight was the time for split up. Naruto and Sakura waved their hands saying goodbye. Sasuke and Hinata walked to the same direction. There are some people still looked joyful. They moved away from main streets to the side street went home. There are no longer sounds of city crowd, just quietness and cricket noises along the road. Sparkling city light getting away and replaced with dimly lit of street light.

Arrived at the main gate of Hyuga compound, Sasuke stood near flicker lamp post until it was faded away. It was dark, but Sasuke can see clearly as moon light illuminate her figure. There she stood watched him closely, pink cheek probably because of the cool air and plump lip that open up slightly. He almost caught off his breath, for him to ask her something that had been on his mind since they walked home.

"Why you pick this one?"

Her grip on plastic bag loosely. "Because this one is different."

"You mean weak?" Words came out sharper than intented. But Hinata didn't flinch at all.

"Hm?"

"You saw it, the smallest and have a different fin. The right fin smaller than the left. It makes it weak." He changed his tone to softer one.

"Maybe you're right. But small body makes it undesirable and saves it life. The smaller fin makes it hard to maneuver but with both fins, made different motion than other fishes so you can't predict the move."

He lost of words for a while. She has a point there. He looked to the fish on the plastic bag.

"It's undesirable but you still pick it. not really a life saver, huh?" he smirked.

She laughed. For a second he didn't believe his eye. She laughed for his sarcasm. It's like a music to his ear.

"I guess you're right. I think i'm just being selfish." They were stretched of silence between them. And then she speak again. Her fiture become sad.

"You saw the weakness. It common things for human see and search other weaknesses. But it is our own who must see the greatness in ourselves."

Her words struck him like a sword. He snapped from eyeing the fish directly to her eyes. She smiled and somewhat she understood him. He always felt inferiority among their friends. Naruto and Sakura. The guilt consumed him from inside, feared his power will hurt them again. He refused to use prosthetic arm for a few years until Sakura talked it out and pushed him. He convinced himself that the pain subsided but turns out he was still falling to his guilt.

His eyes soften. He couldn't have thought their friendship much deeper than what it seems on the surface. It was more than silly attachment towards her. But then again his feelings never had been silly in the first place. He just took time to aware of his own heart.

It reminded him for something on his pocket. Something that he wished to give her but held it. Now it was the right time. It was Uchiha woodcraft that he took from Naruto's hand several weeks ago. He put it in his pocket and found it when washed his clothes. It was his lucky charm. When he was a happy young boy and lived in perfect world with his family. Now it has profound meaning than a simply lucky charm. The Uchiha craft was a symbol of his clan, noble and proud clan who was once walked on these path shinobi of Konoha. And now he gave her an important piece of him, part of his soul who defined what he was and what he is.

He pulled out and handed it to Hinata. Her eyes enlarged and round made comical face, he can't stopped himself from smirked slightly. She looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"It's a promise." His cheeks burned faintly but he didn't care. It was to show how this affected him as much as her.

She saw through him, understand his words completely. He already took road a whole two years but the piece of him still in the past. There was another path that he needs to take; a demon on his back still haunted him. He will find his way again like what he has done all these years, to be whole again. But this time, he will not do it alone. He chose her and he hoped she also gave him a chance to proof himself to her. And as the promise, one day he will ask her father's permission to properly to be with her in a sacred ceremony.

He was waiting for her answer. From outside his calm face didn't show anything, but the way his adam's apple bobbing when he gulped or the way he clenched his fist and there was sweat on his right temple indicating he was nervous beyond everything. The blood drained from his face when he saw her tears at bay, but then he saw her beautiful smile.

"I'll cherish it." She said, shakily smiling. Her eyes glisten with tears on the surface but she held it. The smile that wavers inside tears was her promise.

Suddenly a heavy burden lifted from his heart. His eyes stayed on her.

He raised hand to her face, slowly to touch her pink cheek but stopped in the middle of track.

I wonder how warm her cheeks are.

Instead, he took a few strand of her hair and pegged it behind her ear. His smile was content. There was an overwhelming feeling. He can't describe it but it was there. After saying properly goodbye, he waited until she went inside and he began to go home, walking alone with new hope.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

note:

\- _this is rather reminiscent of our past._ it was a referring from their last battled. which is they both exhausted and lost their arms. the way they lay side by side, he remembered it perfectly.

\- poi is like consist of a round plastic frame with a hand grip and paper on the frame. the poi paper can break easily when put into water so players should not move the poi too quickly. i guess this game usually on manga or anime.

-if there is another question, feel free to ask.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke was a simple man with every single thing that happened in his life since he was a little boy. When he wants something, he will get it no matter what. If he hates something, he simply showed it through action, either he changed it or at least he let others know his hate. It happened before, when his life became nightmare after the incident with his clan. The massacre that had been done was none other than his brother. He hated him for so long until he got his revenge, which came with a great cost. He lost more than what he already has.

His way of thinking also took place at the academy. Girls chased him wherever he went. He scared them every time they get near him. And yet they still wanted to get closed, except one.

Hinata.

He never took noticed on her and vice versa. They never talked, at least not in his memories. It's only started as a teammate on occasional mission for almost two years, now they are more than just friends. Or that was what he thought. He did tell her his intention in a long run. But they never labeled their relationship. He didn't need the urge to become his boyfriend. He completely content declared his feelings without demanding the same in return. And yet here he was, disturbed by the fact she was having dinner with Naruto and to make it worse, he knew it from Tenten.

It happened seventeen days after their last encounter at Hyuga gate. They never met again after that because both being busy with mission. He tried to spare time to talk to her, but never got a chance. One time he went to Hokage after mission and Kakashi mention Hinata just left a few minutes ago. There was also a moment where he went to Hyuga compound and the guards said she was on mission. He even faked his healthy, told the nurse something was wrong with his prosthetic arm. And he met Ino.

"What's brought you here? It's a rare thing to see you, asking for a healthy check-up by yourself. You're not even in a mission, are you? I didn't see your mission's checkup form." Ino asked in what Sasuke think was a sentence in one breath. He stared at her unimpressed.

"Something is wrong with my arm, I guess." He answered it lamely.

"Let me see it." Ino began her treatment, touched his arm looking for something bad. Her concentration broke at the time Sasuke spoke again.

"Why are you in charge? I thought it was Hinata's turn now." He didn't want to make it like he specifically looking for her but he didn't care. He hasn't seen her for days.

"Well, first of all there is nothing wrong with your arm. It perfectly functions. And the second, Hinata hasn't been here since Monday. She's teaching at the academy because apparently Iruka-sensei asked her personally as a substitute to teach the kids about Hyuga technique. Not all of them of course, that's a secret; just the basic stuff." The one thing he liked, probably the only thing he liked about Ino was he doesn't need to ask many questions. Just one question and like a river flow, Ino spilled it all out.

He absorbed the information with uninterested gesture. He was ready to left, hand on the door handle. He thought he was succeeding to show no emotion but one sentence from Ino's mouth betrayed his passive face.

She said it while shrugged. "By the way, Hinata teach the kids with Naruto." He knew she did it on purposed to see his reaction. And she was succeeded. His body was tensed a bit. It was enough for her to see something fishy going on between those two. He left and slammed the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-kun?" he jolted his head, he knew that voice everywhere. It was such a bad timing for him met her in here, holding a figure. He turned around to see her carried a box. It was looked heavy but he knew better it was a piece of cake for her.

"What are you doing here?" She furrowed her eyebrows. And then she saw it.

She widened her eyes. "Is that Hinata's figure?" Sakura gasped, in a second she sneered and laughed. He counted for a minute. She was still laughing, gasping. She wiped tears that came out from her right eye.

"Are you done?" He asked irritated.

"I'm sorry. It's just… too… hilarious." She stammered on her words, still laughing.

"Tch." He narrowed.

"Okay. I'm done." But there was a hint of grinned on her face.

"So what's the story?" She asked as she walked past him and put down the box on the floor. She pulled out the content and placed it in glass display. It was the latest product of shuriken and kunai. He opened his mouth to tell her his side of story when Tenten came from the back.

"I'm back. Sorry for make you waiting." She rushed in and was surprised saw Sakura on her spot before. "Sakura. You're here."

"Yeah, I am. I'm on my way after my shift and accidently met your delivery guy, Toshi-san and I offered him my helped to usher this box to you. And I met Sasuke-kun." She muffed her giggled again.

Tenten cautiously looked at Sasuke. She made mouth gesture said sorry.

 _You should be._

Sasuke ignored her silent apologized. He closed his eyes, heavy sighed rewind the previous events.

He was on the way to the academy, trying to make sure of Ino's story. His eyes focused on the street when he passed by Tenten's store. He didn't know where her store is and didn't really care but there was a huge banner stand right in front of her store with Hinata's face on it. Not just Hinata, but also Sakura. He read it and it seemed this place sell their figures.

 _Hn. It must be Tenten's store._

He wasn't really interesting but the curiosity cause the switched direction went to store instead to the academy. Eyes searched for a particular thing. It doesn't need much time for that because two steps after he closed the door, there were five Hinata and Sakura figure each on the right side. It came from different sized and clothes. He lowered his head looking down to the figure in the glass display, looked carefully each figure started from chibi Hinata until the last one, adult Hinata. They all wore mission clothes, but there is particular figure that stand out from other Hinata's figure. It was her wearing kimono, the one he saw on their first date, if that's called a date, he wasn't sure. And then he saw hand writing below it. It's a small text, but Sasuke read it anyway. His pupil enlarged to read it was a limited edition Hinata.

He decided he had to have it. The question was how on earth he asked without humiliated himself in front of her. He turned around and taken aback because Tenten already behind him all this time.

"Welcome to my store. What can I do for you?" She smiled politely.

"Aa, nothing." He replied quickly and smacked mentally for declined her offer.

"Well, I don't assume anything, but if you want her I can arrange the booking for you and it takes three days. Which one do you like? Or do you like all of them?" She wiggled her eyebrows, smiled.

He pursed his lip for a second before said, "I want this." He pointed to limited edition Hinata's figure.

"Hm. That's not that easy to get that one." She tapped her chin with index finger and continued, "You need to win the auction this weekend. The highest bidder can take that figure AND have a dinner with her. It's part of the deal with Hinata to raising funds for Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic.

 _Hmm. Another information that I fail to know._

"Who's in charge?"

"It was Sakura's and Hinata's idea. Sakura as a director of the hospital asked personally to Hokage about this auction. This weekend there will be held the last auction. You should come if you want it. There were only 2 figures and one of them already be taken with none other than Naruto." Tenten explained it while took out Hinata's figure and place it on the display glass.

 _That usuratonkachi again._

"So? Or do you prefer these one instead?" She pulled out another figure, chibi Hinata. As she read his mind she said, "I'm not gonna tell Sakura about any of this. If you buy one, it's gonna be our little secret." She whispered and ended it with a winked.

He opened his mouth to talk but before there was ringing sound from the back.

"Ah, that's my phone. Give me a second." She rushed went to the back store.

His hand slowly touched chibi Hinata but stopped in the middle and changed direction to the other one. The one he really wanted to have. He tried grabbed it but again, he stopped in the middle of track. He could felt his finger almost touched it, trying to feel it in his hand. His mind raced with thoughts. Clenched hands, he lowered it and grab chibi Hinata instead, swung it in his hand. Wonder how smoothed the real Hinata in his calloused hand.

He opened his eyes, back to the present. He told Sakura the story. He doesn't feel the need to keep it secret from her. He just didn't give her the detail of the story.

"Is that the whole story?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, it is Sakura." He gave her his dead glare. The atmosphere in the shop suddenly changed. Quiet and chilled. Tenten felt left out from their silent judged with their eyes. She needed to do something if she doesn't want her store become the victim of their raged. No one knows what was going to happen if two sannin level or even more collided in a battle. She remembered Naruto and Sasuke last performance turned into a chaos. The collapsed stage was the mute witnesses. She felt goose bumps just from her memory. Not that she doesn't care about them getting injured, it was just she can't have another loss of this business. They stared at each other until Sakura broke it first.

"Okay, I believe in you." Sakura relented even though she felt something was missing from the story. Something she probably needed to know but set aside those feelings. Tenten sighed in relieved. "Phew. Guys, I thought both of you will crash…" Her sentences died immediately with Sakura and Sasuke set eyes on her, both with stoic face. "Err, so which one do you want the most, Sasuke? Do you want that chibi Hinata or THAT one?" Tenten asked cautiously.

Without gave Sasuke time to reply, Sakura snatched the figure from his hand and with deft she wrapped it and put it on plastic bag, handed it back to him. "It will be 20 Ryo." She looked a little bit upset he can tell from her gestured but make no effort to ask her furthermore. With that she left him walked right to the door shop. Sasuke reached out his wallet and paid it to Tenten. When he gave the money, he heard the door opened. With their back facing each other Sakura said, "The auction will be held this Saturday on Konoha High Hotel at 7 p.m." The door closed quietly. He closed eyes and smirked. He was left alone.

 _Sakura, I owe you for thi..._

His thought interrupted with woman sound. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Tenten look at her sheepily. "Ahem. I'm still here. This is awkward seeing you smirk like that. But thank you though. Hope to see you again in our shop." Tenten spoke quickly and left him to the back store. Sighed, he scratched his head and walked out of the shop feeling a little bit shy with everything that had happened, especially the last one.

 _This day couldn't be any worse._

But this time he was wrong. It does getting worse. He walked back to his house; speed up his pace because the sound of thunder is only mean one thing, rain will cover this land once more. He grunted trying to run between roofs when his feet stopped in track suddenly. His onyx eyes looked straight to the scene in front of him. 10 meters from him, Naruto and Hinata walked side by side, she was laughing at his best friend behavior, being goofy around her. They turned to a restaurant, a familiar one because it was the one he went to with Hinata. One places where he got humiliated and now he despite it. Like a stalker, he stood closely to the corner of the window display of the restaurant, covered by big plant pots, ignoring the small drops wetting his black hair.

He could see Naruto pulled the chair for Hinata and he sat across her. They read the menu and both tips of her mouth curved create a wide smile that he never saw before. She looked happy. Sasuke watched silently, doesn't move or even clenched his hand. He just stood still. Right now he felt like one of those romance movies he watched when he can't sleep in the middle of the night. He bought it long ago, Sakura and Naruto thoughts their best friend was a romantic person secretively, but truly he did it only because those movies was tedious and helps him sleep when it started with the drama. And yet here he was, becoming the movie itself.

The scene exactly the same with him currently, a guy hopelessly watching someone he cares the most having another guy beside her and make her happy, sad song played with people running in the rain as a background, he turned around and the end credits showing. There must be a reason why people especially woman loves these kind of movies. They cried watched a sad ending or even when it was a happy one. It doesn't make any sense for him. Why crying when it was supposed to be a happy ending. Silently he always wanted to experience for just one time to know what does it felt like in that situation. And it happens now he certainly not satisfied with the result because he felt nothing, neither sad nor happy.

Sasuke woke up from his reverie and he actually heard a music playing. He looked around and found a street musician not far from him on his right was playing a sad instrumental music with his violin. A man with hoodie covered his face, probably around his age. The music was really good even though he doesn't have taste about music. He sighed heavily, closed his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He started to walk again and past the musician, but before he left small change in a cup. Rain became heavier as he took his feet back to his house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rustle sound of wind and trees could be heard from afar. A black figure jumped between branched, his hair looked a mess. He carried sling bag with sword covered by his black robe. Sweat all over his body but he seemed careless, took a leap back to the ground and started to run with such speed headed to Konoha village. A giant gate can be seen far away, that was when Sasuke activated his Sharingan to watch closely two gatekeepers came out from their post to exchange with other guards. When the two guys gave salute sign, Sasuke launch his favorite jutsu, space-time ninjutsu. He opened his left eye, purple eye found the target and within millisecond he switched places with one of the guard.

"Sir, I-! Huh? Where am I?" The guard already stood outside village, few hundred meters away salute to no one in front of him.

"Who are-? Ah, Sasuke-san?" the other guard looked at his right to find Sasuke was the one standing next to him. He was yelling asked where his friend is but Sasuke rushed away leaving them confused with the situation.

"Where is he going? And where the hell is Kotetsu?" Izumo looked to the right and left searching for his best friend to find him waving hand while running towards them.

Sasuke kept running from roof to roof until he made it to specific place he desperate to attend. Without wasting another time he step into the tall building and went to one of the hall in that building.

"8.000 Ryo for dinner with Hyuga Hinata. One, two, three, sold to…"

"10.000 Ryo!" Someone shouted in the back. Sasuke raised his hand. All eyes looked at him with surprised including Hinata herself. It was the first time they ever saw Uchiha the lone ranger on event like this. Hinata stood up in the middle of stage wearing purple kimono. Her white eyes stared at him, startled.

"One, two, three, sold to the funny guy!" The host knocked the hammer and closed the event. People cheered and gave applause as the event finished with Hinata step off from the stage.

Sasuke wasn't impressed with the way the host guy calling his nickname.

 _Damn. They still remember that nickname._

Everyone whispered and kept doing that even when the dinner party started. On the other hand Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura were talking to each other.

"Haa.. I didn't know you would come, Sasuke-kun. And I still cannot believe they remember you not as a war hero now but the funny guy from your last performance." Sakura's voice opened the conversation, shaking her head while smiling. They were in the corner of the hall, each holding a glass of water sipping it a bit occasionally except for Sasuke. He drank five glasses in sequence without pause. "Wow, Sasuke-kun. Are you really that thirsty?" Sakura laughed with his behavior. Hinata only smiled.

"Hn. It's hot in here."

They didn't know his effort to just get in her on time. He had a solo mission that was supposed to take five days and he cut it into just three days. Hokage probably was going to suspended him for causing this. But he can't do that because he had done the job. And all of that risk was for this moment. And it was worth it. He made it just in time. He also didn't get a chance to change his clothes to look more presentable.

"Hmm? But it's quite chill here." Sakura replied him again, frowning.

"By the way, did you smell that?" Sakura upturned her head. Her nose sniffed trying to identify something in the air. "Smell like something burned." Sakura continued with her detection.

"Maybe someone burned the food." Hinata replied, but Sakura didn't respond still trying to find the source. On the other side, Sasuke was getting a little bit nervous because he knew there was a high chance that what was Sakura meant by that smell was actually him. He was conscious with himself, sometimes which happened whenever he used his fire jutsu. That is why he preferred Amaterasu. On several occasion, his fire jutsu created smoke came out from his mouth or like what he was thought now, a burn sensation on his throat made Sakura asked the embarrassing question.

There was an awkward silence before Hinata tried to change the subject.

"I'm glad you come though. It is an honor to be my guest at the dinner next Wednesday." Hinata was finally talking to him.

"Next Wednesday?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Wha-?"

"I want it tonight."

"But-."

"Now, eager, are we?" Sakura was impatiently cutting her words. A sly cunning smile appeared on her face but it died instantly when both friends weren't impressed with it. "I mean both of you, not us." She coughed twice to ease the tension.

Hinata eyes back to Sasuke. "You can't decide it on your own." Hinata carefully choose her words. "It's on a schedule to have dinner with me on Wednesday at 7 p.m. We can't reschedule it just like that. Besides, it's 7.17 p.m. now and we already have dinner here." Hinata pause her sentences to check on her watch.

"I'll make it double."

"Huh?"

"Done." Sakura offered her hand, shook with Sasuke.

"Eeh? Sakura-san, you can't do that. What about me?"

"What about you? C'mon Hinata, you won't lose anything. Think about the children, he wants to make it double. That's a lot of money. Also the sooner you do it, the better. Moreover, you hate to come in these kinds of event. You do it only because it helps my clinic." Sakura made more reasoning for them out from this place.

Hinata was too speechless to say anything back to her. Sakura then turned to Sasuke. "Well, considered it is done, Sasuke-kun. You may leave with your date. Have fun guys!" She shoo away her friend, pushed Hinata's back with both hands. Hinata reluctantly walked behind Sasuke while her head was still looking at Sakura. Sakura only smiled and waved her hand at her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isn't this a nice restaurant?" Hinata asked looking at Sasuke who was staring back at her. "It's on the main road and the foods are great. It may be small restaurant but it's cozy."

Right now they sat exactly on the same spot as they were before on the restaurant. Sasuke's eyes fixed on people passing by from the window shop. It was an ironic to be here looking at those people when three days ago he was outside looking at people at the restaurant.

"It's not." He tried to forget their last encounter in this place.

"Why though?" She asked, tilted her head confused, but then smiled because she clearly knew the reason behind it. "Well, it was a nice meeting. At least for me." She responded shyly, looking down at her lap.

"Nice? I bet it must be more than just a nice with Naruto." He snorted, Naruto's name made a bitter taste in his mouth.

Hinata snapped her head looking back at him. "What do you mean?"

"You knew exactly what I meant. Dinner with Naruto, teaching with Naruto, laughing with Naruto, I bet you also had a mission with Naruto." He calmly ended up every sentence with Naruto but his eyes bored into her.

"You made a lot of bet today."

"So it's true then?"

"I didn't say it's true."

"But you didn't say it's wrong either."

"Because."

"Because of what? Please, enlighten me." Sasuke put both elbows on the table, fingers interlocked covering his mouth.

Hinata took a deep breath, ready to clarify. "It was supposed to be a solo mission. But in the middle of my mission I accidently met Naruto-kun. Turns out our mission related to each other. So we deal with the situation and we got home together. I think that was what important, isn't it? To see us come back home safely.

"Hn. It looked like it was easier for you to accidently met him rather than me." He gave her an accused tone.

"Excuse me? Sasuke-kun, what was this all about?" Hinata was taken aback by his sudden attitude. She can tell he looked upset but didn't know the reason behind it.

"This is the first time you call my name again, after twenty days. But I guess you were too busy with Naruto to realize that. You spent those twenty days with him"

"You count it?

"Didn't you?"

Hinata fall silent. To every word she put out, he twisted it against her. She averted her gaze to the menu. They haven't even picked up a meal yet. Called for a waiter, she ordered a bunch of meal for both of them because Sasuke just pointed out which one he wants without giving a single word.

When the waiter's gone, silence surrounded them again. Five minutes later, Hinata started to talk.

"I did spend my time with Naruto-kun. We taught the kids together, but not together together. I never really met him there. We had different schedule. And for the dinner, Naruto-kun did it because he only wants to help those children at Sakura's clinic. Nothing else. Besides, he actually aimed for Sakura but he lost to the highest bidder. His money wasn't enough so he bid me instead. It cost him 10.000 Ryo just for me and Rokudaime bid Sakura for 12.000 Ryo."

She pause, a tint of blush can be seen. "But the truth is I do like spending time with Naruto-kun."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, frowning a bit while Hinata looked at him, smiling. "It's because he is a good friend of mine. He likes to talk about our friends, and most importantly, you." Sasuke stunned, his eyes get bigger than usual, just a little bit. Hinata noticed it and she continued.

"To hear him just talked about you really make me happy. I didn't know much about you, much less your past. But every time Naruto-kun mentions your name, I feel like I have another piece of you. That I can get closer to you, it feels like you are here, with me. And the thoughts alone, it's more than enough."

Hinata's face became red due to her confession. She tried to cover her red cheek with her hands. Meanwhile, Sasuke stared blankly at her direction, too speechless to say something after her long speech. Blush slowly crept out to his pale face. He cursed under his breath, upset because of his body's change. He seemed cannot control it. It was the second time he got embarrassed here, precisely in this spot. And all of this was because of one woman.

In this moment, for once he wished to accidently met Naruto or Sakura here. It was easier for them find him when he didn't need them, and now when he was the one who need it, no one is showing up. He needed someone or anybody to come and saved him. He never get used to deal with talking about feelings in public place where too many people watching them. Well they aren't, but he can't get rid of from not thinking that way, especially if in the end the conversation turned bad and they argue for something like this. He can't be called a narcissistic guy or a dramatic guy. Not going to happen in a million time. He was quite fond with his nickname, at least for now.

Suddenly the waiter came with variant of foods served on their table. It was a nice timing for Sasuke. He looked at her saying, "We'll talk about this later, okay?" At first he was thinking to made it sound like a statement but change it into a question. He may want to talk about this later but he'll respect her wishes if she wants to solve this now. He'll swallow his pride just for her. But he knew he wasn't choosing a wrong woman because she smiled and nodded her head. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Itadakimasu." Both said it simultaneously. It was a silence dinner, talked once in a while asking another life these past days. They talked about their last mission. Sasuke gave the details about the mission. He didn't tell her that his mission ended a couple of hours ago but from the looked Hinata gave him at the hall; he could take a guess that she knew it. It was such a shame because he already packed a suit just for the auction. And don't forget, a perfume. He seemed like a guy who doesn't care about the look, but that was wrong. He does care about his look. He wanted to give the best impression in front of her. That is why he asked her the question.

"Hinata. Would you like to go on a date with me?" His face was serious; Hinata wouldn't mistake it with a joke. She was watching him carefully like he has grown two heads. The more she saw him, the more he got jittery with the whole situation. He wanted to snap her out of her mind and gave him an answer already. His left foot knocked the floor under the table several times. And then he saw her sneaky smiled.

 _Hn. This can't be good._

Squinted his eyes, he waited for her. She put right elbow on the table, rested her chin on her palm.

"Well, I guess I can answer this later, right, Sasuke-kun?" She smiled sweetly but he knew better that was a fake smile. She tried to get revenge on him.

 _This woman._

This is a checkmate. He just nodded in silence, feeling defeated. And they finished their meal changed the topic of their conversation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So.." Both open the discourse. They now stood on the field. Sasuke took her there. He held her wrist to stop her from walking. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"I'll go first." Sasuke finally talked.

"Okay." Hinata waited, looked at him expectantly for his response.

 _Shit._

Sasuke asked it first, but when Hinata said yes, he doesn't really know what to say. It felt like someone glued his mouth from bring out embarrassing words. He needed a minute to think what he about to say but then he sucked it up and let his heart do it for him.

"Do you remember this place?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember what I said after Naruto left?"

"You said you'll see me after the performance."

"And I meant it. From that moment, I knew the answer of my own feelings. That I want to see you after the performance. I do want to see you after training. I want to see you after every mission. I may a man with a few words. But even in silence I always watching you and cherish every moment I spent with you. How can I be so sure? Because every time I went for a mission I said for myself, one more mission and I can see your smile. Hinata, my home is where you are." He said it all with serious tone.

Hinata watched him for a while. Then she looked down to her shoes. "For a man with a few words, you do talk a lot." She whispered but Sasuke still can hear it. He smirked and suddenly nervous feeling lifted up from his mind.

Read the situation, he continued with his true motive. "I know I told you my intention for a long run and I don't mind it, for a while. But I can't stand in any longer. I do want your heart to be mine too, like now."

Hinata snapped her head so quickly that Sasuke would swear she seemed a little bit frightened and bewildered right now. She didn't tell him anything, just trying to look at him, until she stood very close to each other.

He was getting impatience with her silence mode. He gulped, the only sound here was her breathe and well, the cricket sound. But his focused was on her breathe.

"Well?"

"Well, I think, I will go on a date with you."

He snorted. "Not that."

She looked confused, tilted her head. "So you don't want me answer that question?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" He sighed. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" He furrowed his eyebrow a bit, irritated. And then he heard it. She was laughing, because of him. All of sudden, he didn't upset any longer. She clapped her mouth, but her laughed could still be heard.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to mess with you."

"Hn. Why you never laugh in front of me like that?"

"Eeh? What do you mean? I did it before. Frankly, I did it quite a lot. You just never pay attention to me before. Because you were too busy with your own world." She smiled and suddenly changed her expression became serious like Sasuke.

Furrowed her eyebrow and pursed her mouth she said, "Hinata, don't do that. Hinata, focus on mission. Hinata, sleep." While her finger pointed to him and make her voice deeper pretending to be Sasuke. "Or sometimes you just said 'Hn' to me."

"I said that to all." He smirked.

"I know. But there is particular sentence you only said to me."

"What sentence?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Hinata, let's go home."

He became speechless. Sasuke clearly didn't know what to say so he did the best thing he can, he denied it.

"I didn't."

Her face fall when she heard him said that. "So I was wrong, huh?"

He felt bad for lying to her. He patted her head and got closer. He surprised himself for his bold move because the next thing he did was hugging her and put his chin on top of her head. He can felt her tense body. Gradually she became relax, and he heard her sighed.

It was all new feelings for both of them. To touch her to this extended, it felt good and most importantly comfortable.

"You were right." His deep voice in hushed tone made her shiver but he didn't let go. He hugged her tighter, both hands on her waist.

"Hinata, be mine."

He waited patiently. Whatever her answer, he will remain standing next to her, forever. He'll be watching her. But he decided he will not go down without a fight. Because for the first time, Sasuke has something else who's worth fighting for and that was Hinata. In silence Hinata finally speak. The words that he wanted all this time, the words he was waiting for her to say. And she hugged him back

"I already am."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well thats for chapet 6. i know i need more time than i intended before but i have so much things to do. and i know its like an excuse. I'm sorry though ._.

so please feel free to ask for anything that you want to ask about the story.

i'll still be continue this story and maybe you have another suggestion, I'm open to it. i think :p


End file.
